Happy Birthday Shirochan!
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Just in time for Hitsugaya's birthday. YAY R&R Momo wants to get Hitsugaya the best birthday present ever! He is so stubborn that he wont tell her what to get though! What is she gonna do?And do things get better or worse when Matsumoto helps? oneshot


Note: YAY!!!! It's finally here, TOSHIROS BIRTHDAY!!! Here is a little something I whipped up today (it is currently the 19th not the 20th lol) Happy Birthday Toshiro! Momo (not the bleach Momo, my friend Momo ) Has a wonderful gift for you...if you know what I mean...

* * *

Happy Birthday Shiro-chan!

* * *

"Ahhh, silence." Toshiro sighed. "Someone up there is looking out for me." For once, he wasn't slammed with work and could relax for a while. All good things, however, must come to an end.

"Howdy, Shiro-chan!"

_Oh dear god...she's back!_

A bubbly voice continued, despite his poor, poor, aching head. "GUESS WHAT TOMORROW IS?"

It was silent, other than the clicking of paperwork being put away. "Aw! Shiro-chan--"

"HEY, BED WETTER! How many times do I have to tell you, it's _HITSUGAYA TAICHO???"_

"You know I never listen." Momo stated, matter-of-factly. "Plus it isn't my fault you're so easy to tease." She smiled a big smile, and giggled a bit. He turned his head and glared to fight off the blush creeping across his face.

"You're still a bed wetter, and I am NOT adorable!!!!" He grumbled and yelled, and kicked and screamed. She never _did _listen to him. She giggled some more at his flushed face. "You are so cute when you are angry, Shiro-chan...it's no wonder all the first years have a crush on you!"

"What? First years? Crush?" He asked loudly. She looked kind of sad when she said that, but she quickly perked up. "It's nothing. Just tell me what you want for your birthday." He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping she'd be gone when he opened them. She wasn't.

"I don't want anything, Hinamori-Fukutaicho."

"Shiro-chan...it makes me sad when you address me so formally, don;t you care for me?" Oh. Hell. She got him. She just trapped him the way women can oh so awesomely do. If he said no, she'd get the wrong idea, if he said yes...she'd get the wrong idea.

Maybe the idea wasn't so wrong after all...

She got concerned when his face turned from angry, to pondering, to...almost loving? "Shiro-chan! Are you sick? OH MY GOODNESS!!! I have to get you to squad four--" She grabbed his shoulders and tried pulling him outside.

"Momo, I'm not sick...exactly." She didn't get what he said. "Shiro-" "I'll take anything. Whatever you get me...as long as it's from you...I'm sure I'll like it." He mumbled. Unable to hide his rosy cheeks from her, he just decided to leave. He had some running around to do anyway. Matsumoto appeared from her hiding spot a few minutes after Momo left. She saw the whole thing. She knew the _perfect_ gift

for her snowy little Taicho.

"Momo-san! How the heck are ya?" A highly not sober Matsumoto asked, a clearly frightened Momo, while patting her back.

"I'm terrible Matsumoto-san! I have no idea what to get Hitsugaya-kun for his birthday, and if I don;t get him something good...he won't like me anymore!" She was hysterical, running around and around, searching for anything and everything.

"I uh...uhm...what's the word I'm looking for..." Matsumoto questioned herself.

"Doubt?" Momo suggested.

"Oh my freaking god! Right, right. I got it now. I _doubt _he'll ever stop -hiccup- liking you!" She had a sly smile on her face.

"Matsumoto-san...you really need to stop drinking! Anyway, what do you mean? Hitsugaya-kun practically hates me..." Her eyes were downcast and she looked to be at the brink of tears.

"Momo-san, don't cry...I'll help you. You just gotta make Taicho notice you." Matsumoto was highly optimistic...but it made Momo feel better.

"Okay. What do I do first?" Momo asked, worried at what the crazy woman might have to say to her.

"Well, I know what you could give him for his birthday."

"What would that be?" There was a glint in Momo's eyes, this was going to be fun.

"A kiss."

"WHAT? I dunno Matsumoto-san. Shiro-chan doesn't like me like THAT!"

"And you're absolutely sure of that?" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you don't know at all, you naïve little girl, just shut up and listen.'

"Well, he is very protective of me, and we grew up together...we even used to sleep together..." Momo's whole face was about the color of Renji's hair at the thought of sleeping in the same bed, next to Toshiro Hitsugaya...who was no longer the little boy she had known all her life.

"I take it you like him too! Kawaii!!! This is gonna be so much fun. I don't wanna waste any time. Meet me in the tenth squad's office around five tonight, and no chickening out, you hear?"

"Loud and clear, Ma'am!"

Five o clock rolled around faster than even thought possible. Matsumoto was not stupid. She invited innocent little Momo over, right when Hitsugaya was coming in from training. She knew what he would be _wearing. _Good...she was good.

Momo sat patiently on the couch, staring at the clock. It was ten after five. She was at the door, about to leave when the door opened in front of her. A shirtless, sweaty, and very..._toned_ Hitsugaya walked in. Well more like ran in...into Momo.

"EEP!!!" She squealed. He was...he was...he was- oh my god! "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya???" She asked sarcastically, and stupidly; out loud.

"Excuse me? You're going to be sitting in my office, obviously waiting for me to get done...then right to my face ask who I am? Momo, should I have your head checked?"

She would have answered. If she were listening. The whole time he was talking she was fighting herself to stay focused. '_His EYES Hinamori...look at his eyes...must. Not. Look.. at. _

"SEXY-MUSCULAR-CHEST!"

"Momo? What the hell?" He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, which was now hotter than the sun at his touch. "You're burning up, come on!" He then grabbed her hand to take her to Unohana. She couldn't think or speak at all. Her brain had officially turned to mush.

She had no choice but to follow. Little did either of them know, they wouldn't be walking too far.

They hadn't even reached the door, when a very sneaky Matsumoto stuck her foot out and tripped Toshiro...who landed right on top of Momo.

"This stuff always happens to me..." He said grimly, looking down at her. "You okay, clumsy Bed Wetter?" She got over the fact that their bodies were so close, and their position was rather questionable. She got over those things for a moment.

"I AM NOT A BED WETTER! You're so childish!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh you're gonna go THERE! Okay! If I was so childish...would I do this?" He asked, and immediately kissed her square on the lips. Perfect, without too much or too little of anything. It was sweet and innocent, but passionate and fast. Like it had been waited for.

Once they both regained their composure, Momo sat up and glared at the prodigy. "I was supposed to do that. That was supposed to be...your gift from me." She frowned, but didn't stop the cold glare.

"Hey, hey...don't get selfish." He said teasingly. "I'm the birthday boy anyway, so I should get the privilege. Plus...if you're lucky, there will be many more..." He added and leaned in for another.

This time, Momo closed the gap between them, and heaven-sent Matsumoto got the whole thing on film! For months and months, the lieutenant of squad five, as well as the captain of squad ten...will be the center of attention in Soul Society... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Shiro-chan!!! Hahahaha!"

* * *

End: Well I hope at least someone out there will like this. I wrote a poem for Momo (the same friend at the top) and it's HITSUxHINA so I'm gonna post that, as well as update my other story...I just haven't been getting any reviews lately, and I really need help, or comments so yeah! If you want to, review...not forcing ya to or anything!


End file.
